We All Have Our Moments
by Spyder Webb
Summary: A friendship fic between Bakura and Ryou. That's it, friendship.


Warnings: Non-yaoi, but it's not straight either, I hate het, everyone knows that. It's a friendship fic but could easily be turned into a yaoi. Mean Bakura.  
  
*emphasis* /thoughts/  
  
- - -  
  
"Ra! You are such a weakling!" Yami Bakura growled loudly at his hikari. Ryou stared at the floor, listening to his yami's ranting. It was a normal everyday thing.  
  
"Bakura, lay off of him. Ryou's not a weakling, you're just trying to make him feel low!" Yami Yugi growled threateningly. He couldn't stand the sight of the tomb robber and he still couldn't believe that the spirit would say things like that to his *other half*.  
  
"Back off pharaoh!" Bakura growled, turning his glare away from Ryou and pinned Yami with it. "I can speak to my light the way I want! He's my light, therefore I can do what I want with him!" He spat.  
  
"Ryou's still a human being!" Yami matched Bakura's glare.  
  
Knowing that they'd fight forever, Ryou decided to intervene. "Please Yami, it's okay, I'm used to it." Ryou spoke softly as he stood in front of Yami Yugi, blocking Bakura from his sight.  
  
Yami's hard crimson eyes softened as he looked at Ryou. He noticed the boy wasn't making eye contact but was actually looking at the bridge of Yami's nose. /What has he done to you?/ The pharaoh sighed and nodded, backing down.  
  
"Backing down to a loser, pharaoh? Never thought I'd see the day." Bakura smirked as he stormed out of the room, slamming the front door in front of him.  
  
Everyone was silent, then Tea decided to speak up. "Why do you put up with him Ryou?" She questioned, "I mean, he's so. . .mean." She shrugged.  
  
Ryou sighed, "It's who he is." He explained. "It's like how you're a friendly person, you can't just change who you are, and neither can he. Besides, he has his moments."  
  
"I agree with Tea man." Joey stood up from his place on the couch. "I mean, why are you standing up for him when he treats you like you're lower than dirt? I'd rather hang out with Kaiba then with that bastard." He stated, looking over at Seto.  
  
Kaiba, surprisingly enough, agreed. "I'd take the mutt any day."  
  
Ryou only shrugged as he stared at the floor, knowing they'd never understand.  
  
"Well, we'd better go. Do you want to stay with us tonight Ryou?" Yugi looked up at him hopeful, he didn't want to leave his friend alone with an evil yami. "The news said there was going to be a really bad thunderstorm tonight." And everyone in the group knew how much Ryou Bakura hated thunderstorms.  
  
But the silver-haired boy shook his head. "No, but thank you for offering." He said as he saw them out.  
  
"If you change your mind just call me." Yugi said, still not comfortable with leaving Ryou alone.  
  
"I will." Ryou promised as he shut the door. With that he went up the stairs to his room to get ready for bed.  
  
***  
  
As Yugi has said, and as the news had predicted, there was a large thunderstorm in the middle of the night. Ryou had already been fast asleep when an extremely loud clap of thunder woke him with a start.  
  
His heart racing and his breath shortened from fear the boy stared out his window at the rain that pelted the glass. Lightning lit up the sky and thunder rolled just above the house, shaking the entire building by his foundation. Pulling the blankets up to his chin he gulped pitifully as his wide brown eyes stared at the window.  
  
Finally, unable to take it anymore, he got up and grabbed something that had been sitting beside his pillow the entire night. With that he got out of his warm bed and crept across the room to the door. As he entered the hall, he jumped as the thunder boomed again. Waiting until it had stopped, he then continued on his way to the room at the end of the hall.  
  
When he reached the room the door was already open and a light was still on. At least the power hadn't gone out. Ryou was also afraid of the dark, though only one other person knew this.  
  
"Bakura?" He asked softly as he stood in the doorway.  
  
The figure in the bed looked up from the notepad he had been writing on. Harsh brown eyes softened at the sight of Ryou in his oversized T-shirt, shyly holding an old brown teddy bear by its arm.  
  
"Storm wake you?" Bakura asked just as quietly as Ryou's voice had been.  
  
Ryou nodded just as another bang echoed through the sky, causing the pale boy to jump slightly. He looked at the floor, embarrassed about his stupid fears.  
  
"Oh, don't act so pitiful." Bakura snapped as he moved over in the small bed. "Now, are you getting in or are you planning to sleep standing up?" He asked.  
  
Ryou was quick to enter the room. Before he got into the bed he took off the Millennium Ring and set it on the nightstand beside the lamp that was still switched on. With that he crawled into the bed.  
  
Bakura set the notepad down on the floor and also settled for the night, wrapping an arm around Ryou's waist. They were silent as they tried to sleep; though Ryou's body continued to jump with every sound in the night. When he was just finally beginning to doze off, the power went out, leaving the room in pitch-blackness.  
  
Ryou closed his eyes tight, telling himself that he was just imagining things. He was just about to panic when something shined in his eyes. Opening them, he looked at the nightstand and realized that the Millennium Ring was glowing, illuminating the room like a nightlight.  
  
"Weakling." Bakura grunted as he nuzzled against Ryou, burying his face in the boy's soft hair.  
  
Ryou smiled as he closed his eyes to sleep.  
  
Yes, even Yami Bakura had his moments.  
  
- - -  
  
The End.  
  
Actually, there will probably eventually be a sequel. 


End file.
